The present invention relates to a month correcting mechanism for calendar timepieces.
Calendar watches having a date, week day and month indicators are available in the prior art. The calendar mechanism comprises a month dial, date dial and month dial driving mechanism adapted to drive the month dial one step during the rotation of the date dial between the indications "31" and "1". To correct the month indication, the date dial correcting mechanism must be operated. Accordingly, when there is about a one year lag between the month indication and the actual month, the date dial must be rotated through a rotation of about one year. This is a very troublesome manipulation.